Tikal and rouge a unexpected pareing
by Shadow2187
Summary: Just a pareing i thought would be hot
1. Chapter1

Authors note I don't own tickal age belongs to sega ok injoy

It has been a long day at work abd tickal was ready to go home and relax Maby go play some Video games later. She stopped at club rouge to order some food she almost got her food whin she saw a very familiar bat starring at her.

End of Chapter 1 please review


	2. Chapter2

hello there sexy,**a suductive voice called out to the young echinacea girl below were the voice was coming from. **This caused the young echidna to look up shocked and embarrassed by the name she got called. What she saw was a bat girl about her age however she never saw her before. The bat girl spoke-names rouge that's rouge the bat I'm the owner of This bar and what might your name be sexy, she then **causualy pats the echidna on the sholder causeing her to blush a bit befor saying- m m my names t tickal. She then smiles shyly. **That's a cute name,**rouge said smiling happily at the You echidna girl. Hey I'm free at 10 wanna go out sometime? Tre bat asked the young echidna girl curiously. **End of chapter 2 please review


	3. Chapter3

S sure,**the young echidna girl said finally. **Great, rouge seid smileng_ at the echidna happily. Ok so I'll see you in a few hrs then,**Tikal said happily. **Ok by see ya Tikal,**rouge said waving back at Tikal as she left to go home to get washed up for there first date together. End of chapter 3 sorry it's short again I have adhd and I can get wrighters block ok bye gues.**_


	4. Chapter4

6:00 pmrpuge was finally allowed to clock out and head straight for home to get ready for her first date with tikal. She was so excited to start her date with tikal she dashed to the clock out swiped her card and headed out the back towards the exit and took to the skies as she spread her wings and flew north towards her house in south mobitropulus. End of chapter 4 sorry guys for the delay I just have been procrastinating a bit and now I'm back st it abd rwady to continue story ok bye guys for now hope you injoy.


	5. Chapter5

Rouge arrived at her house 20 minutes later and landed right in front of her front porch. **She got out her card key and slid it in the slot. There was a slight beeping sound to determine that the door had been unlocked and she opens the door stepped inside and proceeded to the bathroom to get a quick bath in befor her evening with Tikal. End of chapter 5 stay tuned for more ok bye guys.**


	6. Chspter 6

12 minutes later rouge got out of the bathroom dressed in what looked like a orange jumper and black boots she clombed up to the roof useing her attick roof stairway and went to the edge of the roof and jumped off and started flying towards Tikal's hut to pick her up for there evening out. Meanwhile at Tikal's hut Tikal was injoying a nice hot cup of tea real quick befor she hered the doorbell ring she quickly hopped out of her chair and ejnt to the door to see it was rouge Who said-ready to go tikal? Yes-tikal repplied happily as she took her hand and the two girls walked straight for the Mobius mall downtown. End of chapter 6 (yea I know it's been a hot minute since I wrote fan fiction it's jut I got super busy and I'm sorry I'm back to it now and will promise to do my best to deliver the best story's I can possibly give you love you all and see ya soon.


	7. Chapter 7

After what seemed like forever the two girls arived at the mall and entered the looked around what looked like the khols entrance the two of them decided that they would start by deciding Wich store they should check out first.lets check out the game stop-rouge seid smiling up at tikal happily. Tikal noded in agreement and the two girls went to the game stop two stors over and started to look. 2 hrs later after a good deal of looking around and eating at the food court both girls decided to turn in for the night abd headed back home rouge got to Tikal's home and was about to leve whin tikal taped her shoulder and seid I had fun thanks rouge and kissed her cheek cussing rouge to blush a little before heading home. End of chapter 7 hope y'all injoy let me know if you want a limmon I'm the next chapter love y'all bye for now


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning rouge decided to go over to her new girlfriend Tikal's house so after getting ready and some breakfast rouge flew over to 456 leaf street and rang the doorbell. Who is it? Asked tikal cureously. It's me rouge rouge seid. Tikal then proceeded to open the door what she was Wereing shocked rouge for she was just in her pink bra and pantis probably because it was Saturday and business closed on Saturday. Rouge walked in happily and gave her girlfriend a smooch on the lips who also depond it blushing cutly. Mmmmr rouge moans as she got turned on by this and proceeded to remove her black jumpsuit and revile her purple bra and pantis . Mmm next tikal removed her friends undergarments rdvileing rouges goodie. It was now rouges turn to remove her orange freinds cloths reviling her goods as well. After a bit of foreplay, rouge got on top of tikal and kissed her deadly abd started to fondle her breast getting a load moan of pleasure out of the young echidna girl. Tikal did the same with rouge and they started to fondle each others breast for about 5 minutes befor rouge started to grind her cunt aginst her freinds. Moan after moan the two girls were lost in ectacy. Mm ohh ohh ohh rouge I'm gonna cum. Tikal moaned loudly as she was aproching climax and fast. G go ahead tikal cum cum on me babe rouge responded to her orange partner. Mm ohh ohh AHHH ROUGE I'm cuming. Tikal said in pleasure as she came hard on rouges CUNY. They kept this up for tow hrs until both girls fainted out of breath from there intament moment together. The two lovers were out cold living happily after after The end (hope you liked it let me know if you want a sequel pleas also please don't be mean I don't take mean people lightly if I could o would block mean people pleas do be critical of my work but please don't be mean about it I don't like mean people


End file.
